


The Shadows left behind (linger on the walls)   影落于壁

by muyou



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyou/pseuds/muyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他站起身，肌肉已经绷紧，随时准备奔赴下一个战场。杰森陶德面前，只有战与逃两个选项。这只是他们之间一次沉默又平和的暂别。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadows left behind (linger on the walls)   影落于壁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shadows left behind (linger on the walls)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294332) by [Aoida_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue). 



****  
迪克眼睛张开，目光跟随杰森移动时投下的暗影。他一件件拾起衣服，衬衫挂在扶手椅背，短裤吊在衣橱顶，然后缓慢、小心又无声地穿上。就像奔赴战场前的士兵，迪克克制不住地想。他翻身滚到一侧，手肘撑起头。

“你知道你可以留下，”迪克说，他的声音疲惫而沙哑。

这话像是骤然注入脊椎的铁水一样让杰森蓦然起身。一眨眼的功夫他已经站直了身体，袜子还挂在手上。他仍然移动无声，房间寂静如同墓地一般。他的肩背肌肉起伏，像一堵无从分辨的墙壁隔在他们之间。

“来软的，嗯？”杰森笑道，声音低沉，语调却轻快，半是嘲弄，“我是不是还得提醒你迪基鸟我们只不过——”

“杰，”迪克疲惫地打断他，翻身躺倒，一只手揉揉眼睛，“留下来。”

他们两个都心知肚明杰森会把对话带去哪里。也都知道他们已经如此反复无数遍。迪克不希望这样的交谈。至少不是现在。

杰森站起身，肌肉已经绷紧，随时准备奔赴下一个战场。战或逃。在杰森陶德面前，只有战与逃两个选项。

迪克耐心地等待，看着他紧紧绷起的肌肉，追逐着它们落在背上的阴影。

这一刻转瞬即逝，迪克轻轻呼出一口气，杰森弯下身。他的动作温柔得无法称之为被迫。

“我不能，”他最后开口，生硬又理智，一只脚滑进靴子里，弯腰快速系好鞋带，“我答应科丽和罗伊破晓前返回。”

科丽和罗伊。迪克的前任，他过去的挚友和队友。

他很容易忘记那些过去的时光和人现在已经属于杰森。杰森现在有了自己的队伍，甚至是朋友。法外者是他们某种古怪的家庭。那些人曾经属于迪克。

“他们知道你在这吗？”迪克对着阴影发问。

这个问题问随便什么人都很合理，可是放在他们之间就太蠢了。当然。可迪克不在乎。

杰森注视着他，在暗中闪着光。

“B或者提姆知道你和谁在一起么？”他回敬。

好球。可这两者并不是一回事对吧？毕竟，家人就是家人，不管有没有隐瞒。队友就难说了。迪克不能更加了解。

迪克坐起身，手肘撑在膝上。目光安静地跟随杰森的动作，看着他捡起物仕和伪装，打扮成另一个人。像是他每一天都是这样度过的。

或许。有一天...

杰森小心避开迪克的眼神走到躺着迪克的床边，在床底捞出了他的万能腰带。直起身的时候迪克趁机抓住了他，双臂环绕杰森将他拉近，近得足以让他看见眼眶下逐渐消失的黑眼圈。

再一次，杰森僵住。和以往并没有什么不同，可他不再抗拒迪克亲吻。这个吻细致又温柔，他们罕有这样的时光。迪克的嘴唇贴着他，引导着，甜蜜而不舍。在他的掌间杰森一动不动，他不熟悉这种柔情，迪克明白。他不知道该如何回应不知道是否应该回应但迪克温柔地引领着他，揽着杰森的后颈，头发缠在指尖。

终于，迪克抽了回来。他微微笑着用手捧起杰森下巴。

“下一次，留下来。”迪克笑道。如此轻易，尤其是现在杰森的脸离他那么近，眼神混杂着欲望与疑虑。

总有一天，迪克想，总有那么一天。

随后杰森脸上的  
表情消失了。每当迪克靠得太近就会这样。他站起身，从迪克温柔的掌控间挣脱。腰带扣上髋部，眼神移向门口。他要走了。

“我说真的，”迪克开口，没法藏住他的微笑。即使杰森并不愿意看见。

“我大概不会有空，”杰森没有回答，他披上外套，眼睛消失在多米诺面具之后。他看起来确实是个战士了。他挑起上唇，“你知道，罪犯没有休息日，迪基。我们也不该停下。”

科丽和罗伊也这么想？他突然疑惑，像是有什么猛然刺中内脏让他难受。他笑容收敛起来。

他像一阵影子一样迅捷。杰森已经在窗边，一条腿跨出窗外。全副武装又流畅利落。迪克注视着他的一举一动，记在心里。

这次科丽和罗伊会同他待多久呢？

“再会，小翅膀，”迪克说。他们的分别和恋情一样久，可他就是忍不住加这一句，“下次见。”

或许是因为光线，或许是迪克太累了，可呼吸的一刹那，他看见杰森停住了。犹豫了。

“再见啦，大鸟。”

这一秒消失得太快不够眨眼，而杰森已然消失，踏入他永无完结之时的战地 中去。迪克所留不过渐冷余温。


End file.
